Lack of Oxygen
by LEYTON-NALEY
Summary: Caitlin is sick of Barry constantly putting his life on the line.


**A/N: Hey, everyone! So, I got a lot of requests for me to write another Snowbarry one-shot. Hopefully this lives up to your expectations. This is supposed to happen some point after 1x12. I wanted all the characters to get along still without any major conflicts like in the last episode. Anyways, let me know what you think in a review! I love hearing your thoughts! :)**

* * *

After another close call for Barry against Captain Cold, he noticed something different about Caitlin. He had walked into S.T.A.R. Labs, expecting her usual rushed examination of his injuries. Instead, she had Cisco do it while she remained at her computer. He didn't think much of it at first, assuming she would approach him soon after and explain why she hadn't done it herself.

Then, the day went on, and she remained sitting in her computer chair, completely silent. Cisco didn't have a clue as to why she was acting so secluded, and Barry was determined to find out before he went home that day. That's why when she grabbed her purse and began her walk out of there before her drive home, Barry jetted off to stop her.

Her hair whipped in front of her face with the gush of air he had caused. A look of shock overtook her features, followed by a frustrated sigh because she had been so close to escaping out of there without a confrontation from him.

"What do you want, Barry?" she questioned, pushing him out of the way.

"I want to know what's been bothering you," he answered, stepping in front of her again and preventing her from moving. "Something's up with you, Caitlin. I know it, so don't try to deny it."

She let out a puff of air, glancing at the ground and pulling her purse closer to her. "I just needed some time to myself today. It's not that big of a deal."

"You seemed happy with me this morning," he recalled, a glint of hurt in his eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his, obviously expecting him to just accept her answer and let her walk away. She wasn't planning on being questioned further. He waited for her to explain, her eyes wandering off to avoid looking at him now. Then suddenly, there was a fire in them that reminded Barry of when they had first met. He flinched.

"Yes, you did something wrong!" she exclaimed, scaring herself a little by the roughness in her voice. "You went up against Captain Cold after I told you not to. You could have gotten yourself killed, Barry. You think I like sitting in front of a computer screen watching you get pulverized and knowing that I'm utterly useless? Well, I don't!"

"Caitlin," he began, eyeing her with concern.

He wanted to tell her that every time he sped out of that lab to fight some bad guy, his first thought was what if he never saw her again. That was always followed by what if he never got the chance to tell her how he really feels. And those always lead to the conclusion that he would tell her everything once he returned safely. But he never gained the courage to actually go through with it.

She was hurt, and it was all his fault. Instead of trying to put how he felt into words, he decided to show her. If it didn't work, than at least he could say he tried, right?

Barry eyed Caitlin, breath being stolen by the way her teeth flanked her bottom lip. Involuntarily, his arm stretched towards her, hand cupping her face. Immediately, her eyes shot up to meet his. His thumb reached for the skin just above her chin, gently tugging downwards until the plump flesh was free from the confines of her teeth.

The tension between them was palpable. Both of them waited in silence for the other to make the next move, the tension between them being fueled on more and more with each passing second. The thumb that had been pressing into her lip slid upwards until it was resting against her cheek. It only took a second longer before she was launching herself at him, arms wrapping firmly around his neck as her lips assaulted his.

He hoisted her off the ground, speeding them into the closest wall. Her legs wrapped around his, tightening when she felt how eager he was to be with her. Depending on his upper body to support her, Barry snuck his hands underneath the soft material of her dress and ripped her panties straight off. Her teeth bit down on his lip in scolding, but he knew she didn't really mind. Her hands were buried deep into his hair, running through it several times so that it stuck up in every direction imaginable.

"We should probably stop," she breathed, still clutching onto his shirt in tight fists.

"You don't want me to stop," he returned, daring her to challenge him.

He delved his tongue into her mouth, hips digging into her roughly. Her body hung over his, nails scraping lightly over the hair at the nape of his neck. Without warning, he sped them into another wall, making her pull away. She hissed his name into his ear, sucking on a spot just below it.

"Cisco and Dr. Wells are right down the hall," she reminded him, looking down at him with hooded eyes.

Her voice had a slight quiver to it, and he knew stopping was the last thing she wanted. The thought of being caught by two of her closest friends was enough to mortify her into stopping though. Barry nodded his head, setting her feet back onto the ground. Surprise reflected in her eyes, as if she didn't expect him to actually stop.

"You're right. This is not the place to be doing this," he agreed, clearing his throat.

"After the night I got totally drunk, I'd say you remember the way to my place pretty well," Caitlin began, Barry instantly catching onto to what she was implying. "How about-"

Her sentence never came to an end because he had lifted her into his arms, instantly transporting them into her apartment. Sucking in a shaky breath, she slowly released her tight clutch on his clothing.

"You OK?" he asked, hands landing on her hips to steady her once she let go.

Nodding gratefully, he let a smile crack through. Then his hands were in her hair and his lips were fumbling over hers. There was a rough tug on his shirt, and he almost thought she had forgotten he was wearing buttons. Letting out an impatient huff, she stepped away.

"Unless you want me to ruin a perfectly good shirt - and if I'm being honest, one of my favorites - I suggest you super speed that thing off," Caitlin instructed.

He chuckled darkly, spiraling until he was shirtless and a satisfied smirk overcame her features. She wrapped herself back in him, kissing him and feeling him hard against her thigh. Grinding into him, she bit her lip to keep in the mewls of pleasure that were fighting to escape. He groaned her name, perfectly fine with letting her know that what she was doing felt fucking amazing.

Like fire, his hands warmed her skin. They stuck themselves to the skin on the outside of her thighs, fussing up the material of her dress. The dress was over her head and on the floor before she even realized his lips had left hers. She let out a squeal when he backed her into the wall, the sudden coolness on her skin making her realize all she had on was a bra.

A wicked grin spread across his face as his lower half thrust into hers, and he removed her last shred of closing with a whisk of his fingers. Her fingers looped themselves between his warm skin and his pants. She slid them sideways until they met in the middle. Then, she was unzipping him with one hand and groping him with the other. It was seriously painful to be confined by his pants. That's why when she pulled them down along with his boxers, he had to roll his shoulders back in relief.

Her mouth wrapped around him with no warning at all, and he nearly toppled over in an effort to keep his balance. Luckily, she had grabbed his hand to steady him. Her hand held his, guiding it into the abyss of her hair. His fingers wove themselves deeply into it, feeling the silky softness tickle his hand. Her tongue swirled around his tip, and he yanked hard.

She didn't even flinch, instead smirking as she pulled back. She took him back in her mouth almost immediately, hollowing her cheeks in a way that made his jaw sting from the intensity of which he clenched it. He felt himself hit the back of her throat, and he decided he couldn't take it anymore.

His fingers tugged her hair back until she released him with a pop. Placing his hands under her arms, he lifted her up until her legs instinctively swung around his waist. Her center was plastering him to his own abdomen, the heat making his head spin. She rubbed into him, and he could feel how wet she was for him.

"Caitlin," he hissed, sucking on her pulse spot.

"Hmm?" she hummed, continuing to grind into him.

Securing his hands on her back, he sped into the bedroom. A noise of shock came from her, but all he could focus on was finding a condom. Hidden behind some papers in the nightstand was a stack of them. He ripped open the foil with his teeth, using his powers to put it on.

She was on her back in seconds, him burying himself fully into her with one thrust. She cried out his name, hands gripping the bed sheets. He only repeated the action, loving her response. Lifting one of her legs over his shoulder, he rammed into her again. The new depth he was reaching had both of them teetering on the edge.

"Just like that, Barry," she instructed, biting her lip yet again to keep from screaming his name out.

He obeyed without hesitance, speeding up until his pace was a little faster than the average human could go. No sound came out through her numb lips as her face contorted in pleasure. An orgasm stronger than she'd ever known latched onto her, begging for that release. Sensing just how badly her body was craving it, Barry increased his tempo just slightly.

Reaching between them, he covered her most sensitive area with his hand. Just because he was determined to give her the best orgasm of her life, he sped his fingers against her as well. It took all but three seconds before she was digging her nails into the sheets, head thrashing from side to side as her body convulsed around him.

He didn't stop what he was doing, knowing he was going to be right there with her any moment now. So, as his fingers and body continued to stimulate her, she cried out once again signaling to him that he had triggered yet another orgasm. With the clenching of her inner walls on him, he let go.

When it was over, he nearly collapsed next to her, feeling more worn out than he had after his fight with Captain Cold earlier. His heart was racing and he knew his face and chest were probably blotchy from concentrating so hard. Glancing over at Caitlin, he saw her struggling just as much as he was to steady her breathing. His hand covered hers over her chest, thumb rubbing soothing circles into the back of it.

"You OK?" he asked, chest heaving as his lungs expanded.

"Yeah, I'm just a little... surprised," she finished, staring his way. "I was not expecting that."

"Well, do you regret it?"

"No, of course not," she assured, making him grin. "But we should probably talk about it."

"Caitlin, we have all night to talk about it," he reminded her, brushing her hair out of her face with his other hand. "For now, let me just hold you."

Scooting in closer so that her head was resting against his chest, she began to feel her worry slip away. This was all she had wanted. When he went out to fight Captain Cold - or any villain for that matter - all she wanted was for him to hold her and tell her everything would be OK. His arms locked around her, making her smile.

Yes, this was perfect.

* * *

Cisco and Dr. Wells descended from the hallway, deep in conversation about some new prototype Cisco was working on. They were halfway to the exit when something caught Cisco's eye. Dr. Wells paused along side him, finding what Cisco was looking at with his own eyes.

"Are those... Caitlin's panties?" Cisco asked, drawing out his words slowly due to his shocked state.

"Yes, I believe they are, Cisco," Dr. Wells said, moving his controls so that he was back on his path to the exit. "We were never here."

"Right," Cisco nodded, stumbling after him while trying to pick his jaw up from the floor.


End file.
